Prince Charming
by Kat Lee formerly Pirate Turner
Summary: Jimmy looks every bit the fairy tale Princess awaiting true love's kiss, but Chazz is no Prince Charming. Slash.


Title: "Prince Charming"  
Author: Pirate Turner  
Dedicated To: My own beloved Prince and frog, Jack :-)  
Rating: PG for language  
Summary: Jimmy looks every bit the fairy tale Princess awaiting true love's kiss, but Chazz is no Prince Charming.  
Warnings: Slash  
Disclaimer: Chazz, Jimmy, and Blades of Glory are & TM their respective owners, not the author, and are used without permission. Everything else is & TM the author. The author makes absolutely no profit off of this work of fan fiction, and no copyright infringement is intended.

He gazed down into his lover's face, shocked into complete stillness by the awesome beauty contained therein. His partner was already more beautiful than any being he had ever laid eyes on before, but he seemed to grow more and more beautiful every time he saw him until his beauty eclipsed the golden rays of the morning sun, the shimmering silver light of moonbeams, the gold of the trophy cups they both coveted, and everything in between. He was so beautiful it was beyond words, but watching him sleep peacefully now, Chazz was reminded of a fairy Princess.

Jimmy slept as though he hadn't a care in the world, his delicate eyelashes seeming even more fragile and as dark as ebony against a face so flawless and beautiful it took Chazz's breath away. His skin looked as white as snow and, Chazz knew, if he were to reach out and touch him, his flesh would feel as soft as freshly fallen snow. His rosy lips were soft and supple, calling to him to kiss him and making Chazz's own mouth drier with need. The tender curls that topped his blonde head surrounded his face like a golden halo.

Chazz swallowed hard, a lump growing in his throat. His beloved did look every bit the part of a slumbering fairy tale Princess awaiting true love's kiss, but he was no Prince Charming. His eyes drifted back to his mouth, but he hesitated in kissing him as he contemplated that thought.

As Chazz watched, Jimmy began to squirm slightly in his sleep, his growing discontent marring the sheer perfection of his beauty. Chazz looked on in concern, and as his love began to murmur incoherently in his sleep and fear replaced his discontent, his eyes flashed in fury. He knew what he was dreaming about, of whom, and his upper lip curled back in a silent snarl. Yet, even as his fingers curled into fists that ached to wrap around the throat of the man who was responsible for his beloved's fear, concern began to overpower the anger.

Jimmy was so afraid that Chazz could feel him trembling beneath him in the bed, even though he barely touched him. His squirms and murmurs were growing in intensity, and he knew his dreams were taking a turn for the worst. Chazz started to lean closer to him but paused. Dare he try? He had never been good at reassuring any one, much less the softer side of love, but he wanted to comfort Jimmy.

As Jimmy's mouth opened to cry out, Chazz covered his mouth with his own. He kissed him long, deep, and soundly, but his tongue, for once, never touched his love's mouth for this was the only time he had ever kissed any one in hopes of calming them instead of enticing them to passion's blaze. He did not want to wake Jimmy, although the thought of making love to him again was always a temptation that he had to struggle to resist when he did. He did not want to simply overpower his fears with passion, however; he wanted to change his dreams. He wanted to calm him by erasing his fear with love and transforming his nightmares into good dreams of their glorious future together.

As he continued to kiss him, he slowly began to feel some of the tenseness ease out of his beloved's body. He deepened the kiss, pouring all the love he held for him and all the need he felt to reassure him into the kiss. Ever so slowly, Jimmy relaxed until he ceased moving entirely. Chazz pulled back slowly, his dark eyes sweeping over his partner for some sign that would tell him he had failed.

He found none. Jimmy was smiling again in that adorably sweet smile that always had the power to make Chazz's knees weak when they weren't arguing. His chest rose and fell in the soft, slowed pattern of peaceful sleep. Chazz grinned, then whispered in a quiet, husky tone, "He'll never hurt you again. I promise." It was a promise he would keep, no matter the cost, for if the bastard ever did return to try to harm his beloved Jimmy, he would make him wish he had never been born. His fingers flexed into fists at the mere thought, eager to pummel the jerk until there was nothing left but a bloody skeleton.

Chazz shoved the image from his brain. He'd deal with him if he was ever stupid enough to show his ugly face again, but until then, he'd focus as much as he could on making Jimmy happy and living their life together in a way that would leave him without any cause to have fear ever mar his beauty again. Chazz leaned forward one more time and kissed his love gently on the forehead.

As he laid down beside him, a smile that stretched from ear to ear burst upon his face. He had done it! He had reassured his love and erased his fears with but a kiss! Maybe he wasn't Prince Charming yet. Maybe he was still just a frog bumping his ass on the ground, but he could be his Sleeping Beauty's Prince as long as Jimmy loved him and that's all that mattered. Chazz wrapped an arm around his partner and slept the rest of the night with that huge grin on his face.

**The End**


End file.
